


Small Waist, Pretty Face

by SEKAILANGMALAKAS (klanderson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanderson/pseuds/SEKAILANGMALAKAS
Summary: Maraming na-miss si Sehun sa dance club...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	Small Waist, Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG KALAT OR KABASTUSAN. KONTING PLOT LANG 'TO TAS PORN NA. DI KO LANG TALAGA MAALIS SA ISIP KO YUNG GUCCI PICTORIAL NI JONGIN NA NAKA-CROPTOP. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.
> 
> SA PHONE KO LANG TINYPE SO PASENSYA NA KUNG PANGIT FORMAT

"Hoy, tangina mo, Sehun."

Kung hindi sa kutos na dumapo sa ulo niya ay hindi aalisin ni Sehun ang tingin sa stage, or more particularly sa isang dancer doon. Yung naka-croptop na kita ang maliit na bewang at magaling gumiling--well, magaling itong sumayaw in general to be honest. Pinakamagaling sa lahat ng mga nasa entablado. Sehun's pretty sure that person will get his attention anyway, croptop or not. Bonus na lang yun.

Inayos niya ang suot na cap bago lumingon sa bumatok sa kanya. "Aray, Kuya Yixing, masakit yun ah. Ganyan ba pag-welcome mo sa VP ng dance club na isang sem mo 'di nakasama?"

Tumawa si Yixing at nag-bro hug sila.

"Pero tangina mo pa rin," sabi ni Yixing nang maghiwalay sila. "Alam ko na yang mga ganyang tinginan mo. Kakabalik mo lang init na agad ng mata mo sa bagong main dancer ko."

Si Yixing ang presidente ng dance club sa college nila at si Sehun naman ang bise. Fourth year na si Yixing at si Sehun ay third. He had to take a break from the club last semester because of his course load pero balik na siya ngayon. Miss na miss niya na sumayaw. At mukhang may na-miss din siya sa club.

Medyo napataas ang kilay ni Sehun sa sinabi ni Yixing. "Main dancer agad?" Binalik ni Sehun ang tingin sa stage. "Transferee ba siya o shiftee? Bakit ngayon lang sumali?"

"Transferee, sophomore. Pareho kayo ng course, actually. At oo, I think siya na ang magiging x-factor natin laban kina Taemin. Ayoko na laging tie, puta."

Dalawang taon na silang nagta-tie laban sa college ni Taemin. Maski si Sehun ay gigil na rin matalo ang mga ito. Lalo na si Yixing dahil pa-graduate (sana) na.

Habang patuloy na pinapanood ang mga sumasayaw, na-gets na rin ni Sehun kung paanong magiging edge nila ang member na 'to sa darating na university-wide dance competition tuwing foundation day. His moves are so sharp and yet still graceful. And there's something so captivating about him.

Maya-maya ay natapos na ang practice. May tinawag si Yixing.

"Jongin! 'Lika dito saglit."

Sehun's heart might have skipped a beat when the guy he was eyeing since he arrived turned to them. _Fuck, he's gorgeous._

_Jongin_ jogged to their direction.

"Yes, Kuya?"

"Jongin, this is Sehun, he's the vice president I told you about. Sehun, this is Jongin." Pinandilatan ni Yixing si Sehun.

Sehun pointedly ignored Yixing. "Hi, Jongin. Nice to meet you. I hope this doesn't sound creepy but I've been watching you since I arrived and you're really good. Kung alam ko lang sasali ka sa club ngayong sem, sana 'di na ko nag-break dito." Sehun mustered his most charming smile at in-offer ang kamay for a handshake.

Yixing looked like he was about to say something pero may tumawag dito. Yixing excused himself but he warned Sehun with his eyes before leaving. Nginitian lang ito ni Sehun.

Binalingan ni Sehun si Jongin, who was blushing. Damn, he's cute. Di in-expect ni Sehun na mahiyain ito off-stage. Inabot ni Jongin ang kamay niya. Marahang pinisil ni Sehun ang kamay ni Jongin before letting go.

"Uhm, thank you. That wasn't creepy at all. Nice to meet you, too, Sehun."

Sehun really wanted to talk to Jongin more pero nakita niyang papalapit ang mga member ng club na barkada niya rin. Na-miss niya rin naman ang mga ito pero wrong timing, puta.

"Can I have your number, Jongin? Coffee tayo minsan?"

Nakita niyang medyo nagulat si Jongin pero tumango rin naman ito. Inabot ni Sehun ang phone niya rito. Jongin typed in his number and handed the phone back to Sehun.

"Thanks, Jongin. Text kita. Again, nice to meet you."

Tumango at ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya bago tumalikod at naglakad palayo. Sehun couldn't help but check his ass out, showed off nicely by the tight black pants he was wearing. It wasn't big at all, but it looked firm and cute. Sehun could work with that.

They went out for coffee two days after they met. Ayaw na ni Sehun patagalin. On that day, he found out na masarap kausap si Jongin. One coffee date turned ito several dates. Nakakalimutan niya momentarily na originally he just wanted to bend him over and fuck him kapag nag-uusap sila. Jongin is intelligent, sensible, and has strong beliefs. He also has a heart of gold. Nakita niya rin kung gaano ito ka-dedicated sa pagsasayaw when the time for their practice for the big competition came around. They all practiced hard, but Jongin worked harder still. Sehun offered to drive him home after practice a few times pero magpa-practice pa raw ito. Si Yixing lang ang nakakapagpauwi dito, na siyang madalas na naiiwan sa practice room. And Sehun respected that. He found himself really liking Jongin, not just lust after him. By the time the week of the contest rolled around, they were boyfriends.

It was no surprise when they won the grand prize. Sa sobrang tuwa ni Yixing ay naiyak ito at napamura pa sa mic, nakalimutan ang hinandang acceptance speech. Jongin teared up, too. Sige na nga aminin na ni Sehun na siya rin. Their first instinct after hearing the announcement that they won was to kiss each other. Wala silang pakialam sa ibang tao sa paligid nila. 

They had a celebratory party after tapos that weekend, Sehun and Jongin went out of town.

"Se, teka lang, ayusin muna natin gamit natin." Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Pagpasok pa lang nila sa cottage ay siniil na siya ng halik ni Sehun.

"Mamaya na yun, baby," malambing na sabi ni Sehun saka binaba ang halik sa leeg ni Jongin na alam niyang kahinaan nito.

"B-babe," nauutal si Jongin sa kiliti ng pagdampi ng mga labi at dila ni Sehun sa leeg niya. "Sh-shower muna tayo. Uhh."

"Wag na, mabango ka pa rin naman." Tuloy lang si Sehun sa pagpapak sa leeg ni Jongin.

"Eh ikaw hindi na."

Biglang inangat ni Sehun ang ulo at tiningnan si Jongin. "Ah, ganon?"

"Wait-"

Hindi na nakapagpaliwanag si Jongin dahil inatake siya ng kiliti ni Sehun sa bewang. Walang tigil ang pagtawa ni Jongin samantalang si Sehun naman ay nangingiti rin habang tinitingnan ito. 

Maya-maya ay naawa rin si Sehun at tinigilan si Jongin. "Sige, ligo muna tayo, baho mo na pala."

"Gago, una ka na dun. Alam ko pagod ka mag-drive kaya ako na mag-aayos ng mga gamit natin. After mo ako."

Sumunod si Sehun at pumasok na sa banyo dala ang toiletries nila habang si Jongin ay sinimulan nang buksan ang ibang bag na dala nila.

Paglabas ni Jongin ng CR, nakita niyang nakaupo si Sehun sa kama na naka-boxers lang. May hawak itong soft brown na tela.

Lumapit dito si Jongin para humalik. Sehun made him sit on his lap.

"Baby, " Sehun said before pecking Jongin's lips. "Wear this for me, please?"

Jongin took the cloth from Sehun's hands. It was a croptop.

"Really, Sehun?" Jongin rolled his eyes. But he's not gonna lie, pasado sa taste niya ang napiling croptop ni Sehun.

"Sige na, babyyy," Sehun's not proud of the tinge of whining in his voice but he knew it works on Jongin. "It's been my fantasy since the first time I saw you."

Jongin stared at the fabric for a second before nodding. "Alright. If it means that much to you."

"You are so great. I love you."

That's the first time it's been said between them. Jongin looked at Sehun whose staring at him adoringly.

"I love you, too." Jongin smiled and kissed Sehun briefly before getting up and wearing the croptop.

Sehun's breath audibly hitched.

"Tangina, Jongin, ganda talaga ng bewang mo, puta. Lalo pag naka-croptop ka." Sehun ran his hands down Jongin's sides, eyeing the area lustfully.

Napasigaw si Jongin nang bigla siyang hilahin nito pahiga sa kama at saka umibabaw sa kanya.

"Makakantot na rin kitang naka-croptop sa wakas." Sabi ni Sehun bago hinalikan si Jongin. Binuka niya ang mga labi nito at saka pinasok ang dila. Ilang minuto silang naglaplapan bago bumaba ang halik ni Sehun sa leeg ni Jongin. At pababa pa sa bewang nito.

Pinaulanan ni Sehun ng halik ang flat na tiyan ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang bewang. Sa totoo lang, nung unang kita niya rito ay nalibugan na talaga siya. Sure siyang ramdam din ni Jongin that he has a thing for his small waist dahil madalas he spans it using both his hands. It fucking drives him crazy how he can almost cover Jongin's waist using just his two hands.

He went down lower and put Jongin's cock head inside his mouth. Lalo siyang nalilibugan sa mga impit na ungol ni Jongin.

"Pass me the lube, baby. Nasa side table. Ibabaw lang."

Jongin did hurriedly. Hindi na sila nagco-condom. They just got tested that month.

Tinapik niya ito sa hita. "Tuwad."

Ang sexy tingnan ni Jongin habang nakatuwad. Mas maliit tingnan ang bewang nito sa ganung anggulo. Sehun felt his dick twitch. Tangina, tigas na tigas na siya. But he fingered Jongin slowly until he's sure he's stretched him enough.

Kiniskis ni Sehun ang ulo ng tite niya para alam ni Jongin na ipapasok niya na. Lumingon si Jongin.

"Di na kita i-blow?" Jongin knows how much Sehun loves fucking his mouth.

"We have all the time for that later, baby. For now I wanna fuck your ass."

Sehun slowly pushed his cock in. Nang maisagad niya na, he draped his body over Jongin's back and kissed the side of his neck. "Sabihin mo pag pwede na, baby."

Jongin took deep breaths before nodding. "You can move."

Sehun started with slow thrusts. Maya-maya ay lumuhod siya at unti-unting binilisan ang pagbayo. Hinawakan niya ang bewang ni Jongin at saka sinagad ang pagkantot.

"Ah- Sehun- Tangina-" Jongin fisted the sheets.

"Sarap mo, Jongin, puta" binilisan niya ang pagkantot sa masikip na butas nito. Si Jongin naman ay palakas nang palakas ang ungol dahil natatamaan ni Sehun ang prostate niya. His cock was slapping his stomach, dripping precum.

Hinugot ni Sehun ang tite niya. Jongin whined.

"Ride me."

Mabilis na bumangon si Jongin at tumapat sa kandungan ni Sehun. Unti-unti siyang bumaba habang pumapasok ang tite ni Sehun sa butas niya.

"Fuck yourself on my cock."

Sumunod naman si Jongin. He bounced on his cock habang si Sehun ay sumandal sa headboard, ine-enjoy ang sarap ng paghagod ng pwet nito sa tite niya at ang itsura ni Jongin habang kinakantot ang sarili. The croptop looked so fucking good on him, the wide collar slipping on his right shoulder, exposing more skin, his tiny waist on display while his erect cock is bouncing with his moves. Sarap na sarap naman ang itsura ni Jongin, nakaawang ang labi at namumungay ang mata. Nakakadagdag sa libog mukha ni Jongin kapag nagse-sex sila. Paminsan-minsan ay napapapikit at napapaliyad pa ito.

Sehun completely laid on the bed and held Jongin's waist, stopping his movement. Siya naman ang bumayo. Napahiga si Jongin sa dibdib niya.

"Sarap mong kantutin, Jongin, tangina. I can't believe I get to fuck you. Alam kong maraming nagnanasa sa'yo sa campus. Pero akin ka lang." Binilisan at diniinan ni Sehun ang pagtira dito habang si Jongin ay naiiyak na sa sarap. Sehun grabbed his hair at saka siya nilaplap habang patuloy na kinakantot. Jongin moaned against his mouth.

Sehun flipped them over into a missionary position. Tinaas niya ang croptop hanggang ma-expose ang nipples ni Jongin. Patuloy pa rin siya sa mariin at mabilis na pagbayo. Si Jongin ay nakakapit sa braso niya at pabiling-biling ang ulo sa sarap na nararamdaman. Sehun leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth. Dinilaan niya ito at saka sinuso.

"Oh, my god, Sehun!"

Sehun smirked. Alam niyang sensitive ang mga utong ni Jongin. Malamang kanina pa ito naninigas against sa tela ng croptop. Lumipat siya sa kabila. Pinapatigas ang dila saka lalaruin ang nipple at sisipsipin.

"Se- Ahhh"

Jongin was tightening up. Malapit na itong labasan. 

Nilaplap uli ito ni Sehun.

"Don't touch your cock, baby. I wanna make you cum on my cock alone"

Tinodo na ni Sehun ang pagbayo dahil malapit na rin siyang labasan. Bumangon siya at hinawakan ang bewang ni Jongin. He aimed for his prostate with every thrust habang tinitingnan ang mukha nj Jongin. Gustong-gusto niyang tinitingnan ang mukha nito habang nilalabasan.

Maya-maya ay lumiyad si Jongin at sumirit na ang tamod galing sa tite nito. Sarap tingnan ng mukha nitong sarap na sarap habang nilalabasan. That and Jongin's ass tightening around his cock triggered Sehun's orgasm. He fucked his cum into Jongin's ass.

They shared soothing kisses while coming down from their high.

"Thank you, baby." sabi ni Sehun saka humalik sa pisngi ni Jongin.

"Anything for you." Jongin pecked Sehun's mouth.

Jongin was enjoying the post-orgasm bliss when he felt Sehun hardening inside his ass again. Maya-maya ay pumuwesto ito sa likod niya at pinasok ulit siya habang tinataas ang kanang binti niya.

Jongin whined. "Tangina, Sehun, baka di tayo makalabas ng cottage nito.

Sehun only answered with a hard thrust.


End file.
